


社情第12题

by varro



Series: [朱白]社情系列 [7]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro





	社情第12题

社情第12题

朱一龙已经连着三天被踹下床了。

他有点困惑，还有点委屈，明明是白宇拖着行李箱兴冲冲地来找自己 ，为什么不愿意和他亲近？

他看着那个躺在床的最中央，手脚大张霸占了整张床的人，忍了忍，还是觉得有些心痒，腼着脸凑过去，半跪在那人身边，轻轻地俯身——明明已经是自己的人了，却只能在他沉睡的时候偷来一个吻…委屈。

他慢慢地凑近，也许是因为下唇太圆润，那人睡着会不自觉地嘟着嘴，微微撅起的弧度，有点诱人。晚饭时听这人嘟囔着说太干燥，带了夜用的润唇膏却不知道塞哪儿了，现在看着，似乎找到了还涂上了，自然红的嘴唇润润的，像个可口的果冻。虽然有点乘人之危…但，他想尝尝。

他一边轻柔地低头凑近，一边注意着这人怕他突然醒来，自己红了耳朵，这，这，这是情难自禁，不算偷袭。就在快要触碰上那红润双唇时，熟睡的白宇睫毛颤了颤，小幅度地侧了侧身，把做贼心虚的朱老师惊地猛然拉开距离，小心翼翼地瞄着那人。

呼…没醒。朱一龙静静地盯了会儿床上的人，听着那人小小的规律的呼吸声。

他不是没有见过熟睡的白宇，每次两个人胡搅蛮缠地折腾到深夜，第二天自己醒来时总会看见白宇还沉沉地睡着。眼角嫣红，嘴唇红肿，从线条优美的锁骨到平坦的小腹，甚至是被子下露出的精致的脚踝、莹润的脚趾，他身上的每一处都是自己留下的痕迹。他觉得白宇赤裸裸地躺在自己床上的时候最美，他喜欢自己的人窝在自己的领域的，沾满自己的味道，随时可以抱抱亲亲，随时可以…压在自己身下。

名字里带个龙字，似乎还真有点像。听说龙的本性就是这样，把喜欢的东西猎来的猎物通通堆在自己的洞穴里，一次次地舔遍猎物的全身，享受着猎物的轻颤和不敢抵抗的迎合。

他看着静静睡着的白宇，有点口干舌燥。他想做了，和小孩儿分离的太久，太想念那人的味道了。他不加掩饰地看着那人，抿紧嘴唇，深夜，自己的房间，自己的床，自己的爱人，做点过分的事…怎么了？

朱一龙舔舔唇，让自己冷静了会儿，又缓缓地凑近，这次却将整个人覆在了白宇的身上。他本来是有些怕白宇醒来的，可现在又希望他能醒，他想听见小孩儿带有困意的声音，想让白宇用这样的声音求自己让他睡觉。

以前每次小孩儿被自己折腾的狠了，都会攀着自己的肩低喘着在自己耳边撒娇，一声连着一声"哥哥"，带有困意的声音和因过长的情事而沙哑的声音，黏黏糊糊的，像是小声的抽泣。他求自己放过他，让他睡觉，似乎为了讨好他，双腿还会夹得更紧，可腰却软的一塌糊涂。这种时候，他只要狠狠地一撞，那人攀着自己肩膀的手就会使不上劲地垂下，整个上身往后仰…

"朱老师，你干什么？"突然响起的声音让朱一龙在绮丽的回忆中回了回神，他看向睡眼惺忪的那人，默默地卸了支撑的力气将身下的人压的更紧。

白宇揉揉眼睛，声音因为睡意而有些沙哑，似乎还没有清醒过来，手轻轻地推着朱一龙的胸膛，"重死了…"

"小白，我想你。"朱一龙温柔地看着他，一双天生的桃花眼里有着化不开的深情。

白宇却完全没看他，又推了他一把，小小地打了个哈欠，"沙发上有枕头，去睡觉。"说到枕头，他还下意识地在自己枕头上蹭了蹭，不知道是不是在找一个舒服的角度继续睡。

朱一龙看着下一秒就又陷入了睡眠的那人，一瞬间突然不知道自己该做什么好。他不忍心吵醒睡的正甜的男孩儿，却又不甘心共处一室了三天还是上不了爱人的床…最重要的是，白宇明天就走了。本来就是挤出来的时间，下次见面还不知道什么时候。

朱一龙压着白宇看了会儿，实在不知道自己的男孩儿为什么生气。

他在身下那人的额头上轻轻落下一吻，嘴唇碰到细腻的肌肤时就离不开了，努力压抑着自己沉重的呼吸，克制着心里翻腾的欲望，可是整个身体都像是要烧起来。"小白，哥哥想你了。"

他的唇沿着光洁的额头缓缓往下，落在高挺的鼻尖，再往下，轻轻地贴在了那红润的唇瓣上。只是简单的相贴，就让他舒服的要喟叹出声了…

"唔…朱一龙，别闹我！"白宇把头侧过去逃离了压下来的唇舌，一只手抵着朱一龙压下来的胸膛，用力地推开。他因为接二连三地被吵醒而有些生气，眉头紧皱着，睁着一双尚不清明的眼睛怒瞪着那个丝毫没有被推动的人，强烈地表达着自己的不满，"你走开，我要睡觉。"

已经不知道是第几次的拒绝了。

朱一龙本已探进睡衣的手完全僵住了，他的眼里暗流汹涌，琥珀色的瞳孔在微暗的灯光下显得格外沉郁而危险，他抿紧了唇，另一只手则紧紧地握成了拳头，脸色瞬间冷了起来，连带着周围的空气也冷了下来。

本就难以入睡的白宇感受到了氛围的变化，他睁开眼，看见那人这幅模样有些心颤，他知道自己过分了，小心翼翼地把眼神和那人对上，已经做好了对方发火的心理准备。

可是朱一龙没有。他只是沉默地盯着白宇看了会儿，缓了缓神色，又克制地低头，在那双带有不安的眼睛上吻了吻，轻柔地说，"你睡吧，不吵你了，哥哥…哥哥就在这儿看一会儿。"他帮白宇掖了掖被子，翻身从那人身上下去，侧撑着躺在了白宇身边，温柔地轻拍着哄他睡觉，"等你睡着了，我就去沙发上。"

白宇闭上眼却全然没了睡意，上一个月紧赶慢赶挤出了这几天，本来打算的好好的，一定要死死地黏着这人不放，可是却被无意的一瞥破坏了好心情，还把火都发到了这人身上。其实，朱老师…也很无辜啊…

他又睁开眼睛，翻身去看那人，看见朱一龙一副"果不其然"偷笑的样子，他有种心事被戳破的窘迫，"不许笑！"他脸上有点烫，肯定红了。

确实红了，红透了。从脸庞到脖颈，都染上了一层嫣红，淡淡的，粉粉的，动人心弦。朱一龙看着他，又试探般地把脸凑近，当两人鼻尖相触时他还停了几秒，抬眼去瞄那人的神色，看见白宇紧张地闭紧了眼睛却没有抵抗，就又安心地继续了。

他终于还是吻到了自己的男孩。

他一边温柔地在那柔软的唇瓣是辗转研磨，一边用炙热贪婪的眼神一寸寸地舔舐着那人动情的脸。

白宇勾住了他的脖颈，把他拉的更低，唇瓣贴的更紧。

两人的呼吸都沉重起来，黏腻的水声让空气都变得灼热。

朱一龙感受着唇舌纠缠里对方下意识的迎合，总是得寸进尺的男人想着：也许，自己还可以再过分点？

他的手不再老实地搂着白宇的肩，而是沿着那人的脊背缓缓地下滑，然后停在了睡衣的下摆上，先是指尖将衣摆挑起，试探地在椎尾摩挲了几下，见白宇没有拒绝地软了身子，就将整个火热的手掌伸进了睡衣里，在细腻光滑的肌肤上抚弄着。

"嗯…"白宇下意识里躲了躲那移动的火热，被抚过的地方有点痒，唇舌却被那人更深入地舔舐，被对方拉进新一番纠缠里，只能感受到那人带给自己的战栗。

朱一龙在白宇还没反应过来时就换了姿势，他又一次压到了白宇身上，那只在光滑脊背上作怪的手顺势搂住那人的腰，就像是暴龙牢牢地禁锢着自己的猎物，让身下的人无力再反抗。下一秒朱一龙的动作骤然加重，先前隐藏在温柔表象下的渴望和急切赤裸裸地显现，白宇只感觉满满的情欲气息扑面而来。

"轻…轻点…"腰身被身上那人用力地揉捏着，一只手缓缓上移，按到了那颗小豆上。动作有点粗鲁，似乎带有主人压抑了许久的暴躁。

骗子，骗子！刚刚那么温柔都是骗我的！白宇在心里愤怒地想，身体却因太熟悉那人的动作而自主地迎合。"朱…朱老师，疼…"胸口的那两点太娇嫩太敏感，平日里被温柔地逗弄尚且受不住，今天被那人用力地按弄实在让他有点发狂。

"小白，三天了…"三天了，你在我身边，却连一个拥抱都没有给我。

朱一龙有点委屈，有点生气，隐隐的还有些不安，这样复杂的情绪在他的心里翻滚了三天，却都在今晚被白宇明天就要离开的不舍和不甘驱散了。三天了，我们还没来得及好好解一解相思之苦，明天你就要走了…

他的动作更重，泄露着他欲求不满而又郁闷消沉的情绪，他用两指捏住了一颗红樱，用力研磨着拉起又突然松开，"啊…哈…不要…"

白宇抓紧了身上那人的衣服，陌生又激烈的快感让他浑身颤抖着。一个男人，那里有什么好摸的?情事里他总是对朱一龙摸他那里很抗拒，那人每每都温柔地体谅他而点到为止，可今天这浓浓的惩罚意味…

太过分了，太过分了，该生气的不应该是自己吗？

白宇瞪着那个在自己身上行凶的人，可惜那泛有水色的眸子一点都起不到威慑的作用，反而有些勾人。

"小白，告诉我，你为什么生气？"朱一龙试探着把手探进那人的睡裤里，刚感受到富有弹性的浑圆就被那人一屁股压住了手。嗯？他被小孩儿下意识的反击动作逗乐了，用屁股压他的手，这像把自己送上门一样的操作真是有点可爱。

"怎么，不想让我的…拔出来？"朱一龙故意把手省去了，暧昧的言语羞得白宇面红耳赤，白宇咬咬牙，怒瞪着身上的人，"流氓！"

"……"头一次被人叫流氓，朱老师现在的心情有点复杂。

他自认为无论是床上床下，都是比较君子的…一些荤话也只会在情到浓时说出来，不过是为了逗逗白宇罢了。

朱老师反省了会儿自己，今天…今天确实有点过分了。可转念又想起这三天憋屈的自己和自家小孩儿对自己的冷淡，本就憋着的火气也上来了，他用力分开那人的腿，无视身下人的挣扎轻车熟路地探进了紧致的甬道里，直接开始开拓起来。"乖一点，小白，乖一点。"

"啊嗯…流氓！流氓！拿出去…啊…"白宇拿两条细长的腿踹他，却只能让身体里的抽插更加深入，"我不想做…你这是强奸！"

朱一龙舔舔唇，强奸，有点带感。他在白宇的脸上脖子上胸膛上落下一个一个吻，开始翻旧账，"小白，你忘了一开始是谁说想逗我让我释放的？"

"……我…啊…是让你…性…性格不要那么内敛…嗯…"可没说让你释放在我的身体里！

朱一龙沉沉地一笑，"都一样。"话音刚落，他就扒下了那人的裤子，狠狠地冲了进去，不再是以前的和风细雨，动作带有急不可耐的迫切，似乎还因强奸的设定带上了惩罚的意味，粗鲁地挺动着，"小白，乖一点，哥哥疼你。"

疼…疼倒是真的…白宇承受着那人的冲击，本来的怒火都被撞散了，化成酸涩的委屈。他到的第一天，就想向自己爱的人撒撒娇，想让那人哄哄他，可一想到那些恶毒的言论是因他而起，就又想气气他，让他也难受。

"哥哥…你哄哄我…"哄哄我吧，这样我就不生气了。

白宇不再抗拒身上那人的动作，反而放松了身体，紧紧地搂着朱一龙的头。他的声音因身下的冲撞而支零破碎，沙哑低沉，还带有浓浓的委屈。

朱一龙听的心一紧，他停了动作，自己的小孩儿一定是受委屈了。

白宇见那人没有动静，以为他不想哄自己，更加委屈地夹紧了身下，迷迷糊糊地又嘟囔了一声，"哈…哥哥…我，我很好哄的…你…你哄哄我吧…嗯…"不哄我，我就让你早泄！

"嗯…"朱一龙被身下的快感激了一下，他直直地看着那人泛红的脸蛋和皱紧的眉头，有点想发笑，小孩儿这伤敌一千自损一千二的法子到底是怎么学来的？

"好，哥哥哄你。"他猛地用力冲开了身下的紧致包裹，白宇被身下突然加大的力气惊的一声惊呼，还没发作便被潮水般的快感淹没，只剩下从喉咙深处吐出的喘息。

"你…你就是这样哄我的?"白宇抓紧了他的背，毫不心疼地用指甲在上面挠着，可惜微微的痛感只是让身上的人更想把他吃的干干净净。

"小白，告诉我，为什么不开心？"朱一龙一边用力顶弄，一边将身下小孩儿皱紧的眉头吻开。

"唔…骗子…流氓…混蛋…"白宇感觉自己就像一条被放到砧板上的鱼，任人宰割，最后被吃干抹净。心里的委屈在那人的动作里不断地发酵，化作酸涩的水汽，溢出眼角，"他们骂我，你还欺负我…唔…"

"骂你？"朱一龙心疼地吻去他嫣红的眼角落下的泪珠，咸咸的，苦苦的，"其实我觉得，有些说的挺对的。"朱一龙把额头抵在白宇汗湿的额头上，看着那双委屈的眼睛，温柔地笑着。

白宇听了更生气了，他刚想抬腿踹上去，就感觉身后一阵难耐的痒，"别…别摸啊…"朱一龙的手轻按着紧密结合的那里，"你要摸摸看吗？摸摸…你吸得多紧…"

接下来的话朱一龙顿了顿，然后俯身在白宇耳边，用只有那人可以听见的声音说，"难道不是吗？吸血鬼…吸我的精血…"

白宇只感觉轰的一声，自己从内到外的滚烫起来。

"小白，答应我…别去看，别去听，你只要看着我，听我的，就够了。"朱一龙温柔地哄着自己的男孩儿，其实那些话刺得他更疼。他的白宇，本应该开开心心地生活，本应该用所有美好的词语去夸奖，就连自己都一点火都不敢发，一点儿委屈都不愿让他尝。

可是，他却因为自己，受了陌生人的委屈。

白宇感觉自己心跳的太快，几乎要跳出胸口，心里被熨帖的暖暖的，他将唇贴上去，"…我…我真的…太好哄了…"

朱一龙张着嘴享受着小孩儿难得的主动，身下又开始粗鲁地顶撞起来，将白宇卷入新的浪潮里。

我的小傻子，我的白宇。

哥哥，其实准备了很多话想跟你道歉，也准备了很多声"我爱你"想跟你说。

我本打算把满腔的歉意和爱意一遍一遍说给你听，本想让你知道你在我心里有多好，想让你知道我是怎样地为你着迷…可是你却只向我讨了个撒娇。

你知道吗，你说自己太好哄了的表情，就像在说，你有多爱我。

——

"那些话我也不是故意去看的，就是去找表情包的时候瞄到了…"白宇打了个哈欠，对朱一龙解释着。

朱一龙点点头，也没什么反应。

"其实我本来是打算在你床上躺四天的…"白宇窝在朱一龙的怀里，享受着那人的按摩，"可惜前三天都生闷气去了…"

朱一龙动作僵了一下，抿了抿嘴，看见白宇疑惑的表情扯出一个安抚的笑，继续轻柔地在那人腰上揉着。

其实温和的朱老师在心里没忍住爆了声粗口。

艹。

那群不知道什么东西的东西骂就骂了，反正他也没当人话听过。

只是，能不能不影响他的性福生活？


End file.
